Total Smut Biscuit - Volume 2 - Deep Red
by mommieburger
Summary: Scully goes undercover as a stripper, but keeps Mulder in the dark. Mulder's new temporary partner finds out and the hunt is on. Skinner gets a little touch/feely with Stripper Scully and Mulder may have to confront his boss and several other men over the delectable Agent. Who knows how this will end? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm using the stripper idea and the name 'Ruby' so I wanted to give a shout-out to the one that got my 'creative' juices flowing. (I know—eww—or YAY!) -Go for 'Yay'!

This is the mommieburger version of a late 1990's FanFic called 'Ruby' by Ary GH. I've taken my own smutty path so I can confidently call this work my own.

Remember that this is a Total Smut Biscuit. There is a plot, but I try to keep it to a minimum. A little of the canonized character may suffer, but it's all for a good cause—right? Seeing how Mulder and Scully come together is reward in itself. Enjoy.

P.S. The chapter headings are variations of strip club lingo. I might scatter some throughout the story too. If you are curious about something and I didn't explain it—let me know. I don't want to confuse anyone.

The last SMUT chapter is unfinished. Suggestions welcome! ;-)

On with the show…

* * *

Summary: Scully goes undercover as a stripper, but keeps Mulder in the dark. Mulder's new temporary partner finds out and the hunt is on. Skinner gets a little touch/feely with Stripper Scully and Mulder may have to confront his boss and several other men over the delectable Agent. Who knows how this will end? Only time will tell.

* * *

Deep Red by mommieburger

* * *

Prologue – Floor Work

* * *

Dana Scully was practicing her floor routine. Her mentor, Shania, had taught her some fantastic moves, but it required a lot of dexterity and skill. She decided to get the basics down wearing shorts and a tank top before she moved into her professional dress. Scully always had respect and awe for expert dancers. Ballet, Jazz and Modern were her favorites. It was thrilling to watch how beautiful the human body was in flawless motion.

Now that she was training to be a stripper, she had a different perspective. She would never tell Shania that she once looked down on people like her, thinking they were less than the rest for displaying their body for $1 bills, but a classy striptease act wasn't any less beautiful—it was just sexual too. Yeah, there were skanks out there that made you want to mop the stage with disinfectant when they were through, but she was surprised at how few of them were. She guessed it depended on the club and she was at a very exclusive one.

Scully had been working hard for a week. Shania gave her hair, clothing and makeup tips to maximize her strengths and also was her dance coach. The skill required to present yourself as a desirable object as well as maintain the technical and flawless aspect of the dance was staggering. She hasn't even learned how to use the pole yet. Secretly, she was looking forward to it.

"You are doing great, Ruby!" Shania encouraged. "Remember to keep your ass high. The patrons like to see you arch your back. That's it! Now roll…up…and shake. Wow! Good job! The P.L's are going to love you."

"P.L.'s?" Scully asked.

"Pathetic Losers, honey. That's what we call those men in the Pervert Row hoping that they can gain our attention by waving a bunch of bills. It you are working the stage that night—it's your life blood, but the real money is made in the back. Of course fresh meat, like you, will be stuck on the stage for a while."

"Do I have to take off all of my clothes every dance?" Scully was worried. This was moving fast for her.

"Naw. This club doesn't let you go more than topless and that choice is up to the dancer. You get more tips if they see tits, but considering you're new to this, you may want to start slow."

"When will I get my chance on stage?"

"Real soon. I think you are almost ready. Your floor dance is great, but I have to train you on the pole too." Shania fingered the shiny brass device.

"I appreciate you taking me under your wing, Shania. I don't have much experience…"

"I know, honey. I'm doing my boss a favor because your boss asked a favor from him. I get it. Sometimes high priced escorts like you get better clients if they have a few more skills. I'm cool with that. Now onto the pole…"

* * *

ENDING NOTE: How will Mulder react when his delicious partner becomes a stripper? What has steered her into this dark life of sex and smut? Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 1 - ATF (All Time Favorite)

Chapter 1 - A.T.F. (All Time Favorite)

* * *

"What's your case?" Mulder asked as he watched her pack up her computer and some files.

"I told you that I can't talk about it. Skinner assigned me to Tom Colton's team and that is all I'm allowed to say. The move is temporary, Mulder. I'll be back." Special Agent Dana Scully stowed her gear into a backpack.

Scully was his FBI partner and has been for over 5 years. Now the lovely, petite redhead was leaving him. Sure it was temporary and she was ordered to do it, but they gave her to him in the first place. Doesn't he have any say in this?

"How long?"

"I don't know—until it's solved." Scully stopped and looked at him. "I asked Skinner to assign you a temporary partner."

"I don't want another partner." Mulder sulked.

Scully felt bad for him. Mulder had the appearance of an 8 year old whose puppy had been stolen, but couldn't tell him anything about this case. She agreed with Skinner that if Mulder found out what she was doing, he would go ballistic. "Well, you are getting one. I picked him out myself—if that helps. His name is Mark Walker and although he is a new agent, he is a big fan of your work. I think he will be a breath of fresh air."

Mulder looked sharply at her. "Fresh air? You are coming back—aren't you?"

"Yes. I already said that. It's just that Mark is a true believer. Won't it be nice to have someone not knocking down your theories all the time?"

"No." He was still sulking. "You challenge me, Scully. That's one of the things I like about you."

Scully stared at him. This was new. Mulder didn't just tell her she was a great partner or an excellent agent, but he said he liked something about 'her'. That was nice to know. "It will be alright, Mulder. I'll call you when I can." She went to the door. "You can call me too. Remember I can't talk about the case."

"Yeah."

She left with a lot of hesitation. Scully knew that Mulder wouldn't take it well, but he seemed more apprehensive than expected. In the last year, he had been invading her space a lot and calling in the middle of the night to check on her. Her cancer and miraculous remission scared the both of them. At first she thought that he just needed to be reassured for a while, but as it continued and even increased, she suspected that something else was rattling around in his mind. Perhaps this separation was just what the doctor ordered. Besides, he was going to appreciate Mark and the young agent was exactly what was needed to keep him distracted. If Mulder ever found out that she was going undercover to catch a stripper hunting murderer—he would blow a gasket.

* * *

Authors Note: Poor Mulder! It's short, but Chapter 2 won't be as brief. It's coming really soon!


	3. Chapter 2 - PL (Pathetic Loser)

Chapter 2 – P.L. (Pathetic Loser)

* * *

Scully had been gone two weeks, but Mark Walker was here. Yippee. She was right about something—Walker was eager to work with him. To be fair, the kid wasn't all bad. They had finished up the one case Scully had to abandon, but that was anticlimactic. The 'alien abduction' turned out to be a wife's excuse to spend three weeks in Bermuda with her new boyfriend. Once they located her and informed her husband, the case was closed.

That's when Mulder got a great idea. He decided to send his young protégé on a secret mission. Mulder had been trying desperately to get someone in the Hoover Building to tell him what Special Agent in Charge, Tom Colton, is working on. He spoke to Scully almost every night and she was completely tight lipped about it. The other agents ran when they saw him coming. Through this he had learned one thing: There were direct orders from the top _*not*_ to tell him. Of course that meant he _*had*_ to find out.

Mark Walker wasn't well known at the FBI, but he had a gun, shield and badge just like the rest. He could slip unnoticed in places that Mulder could never go (he may not be well liked, but he was well known) and discover any scuttlebutt about Colton or Scully. The young agent had been at it for two days when he came in through the basement door. The man looked terrified.

"Agent Walker? Are you alright?" Mulder was genuinely concerned. The kid was normally so happy.

"I think I have the information you want, Agent Mulder. You aren't going to like it." Mark Walker went to Scully's area and sat down. Mulder had allowed him to use it but only because Scully approved of him.

"Then give it to me straight." Mulder crossed his arms. This wasn't starting out well. Agent Walker turned his guileless brown eyes on him. Mulder could detect hero worship being a trained psychologist, but sometimes the man went too far.

"Agent Scully and SAC Tom Colton are working on the Red Stripper Murders." Walker turned away.

Mulder was confused. "Colton is using my pathologist partner on the Stripper Murders? Why is that a problem?"

"They are calling them the 'Red' Stripper Murders because the perp only kills natural redheaded strippers. It's a detail they haven't leaked. The only reason I know is that the other agents were in a betting pool to see who gets chosen for the security detail when Agent Scully starts the Sting."

"The Sting?"

Walker looked at his hands. "Agent Scully has gone undercover as a stripper to be bait for the serial killer. She's not working as a pathologist on the case."

Mulder froze. _*Scully is a Stripper?*_ That was a phrase he never thought he would use. "They are going to pose her as bait?"

"Yeah. I like Agent Scully. She's a wonderful woman. I can't believe they would ask her to do this." Walker started to pace. "She could get killed, Agent Mulder. What can we do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not supposed to know this and if I say something, they will know it was you that told me. You could get fired."

"I know." Mark Walker stood up angrily. "Colton is an ass. He doesn't care about anyone else other than himself. If Agent Scully dies, but he catches the killer—that's good enough for him. It's not good enough for me."

Mulder eyed him. Apparently Scully made a strong impression on the young lad. However, considering the circumstances, he will have to deal with the crush factor—later. "You're right. I'll see what I can do. Thank you for telling me."

"Can I help?"

"You have a long career ahead of you at the FBI, Walker. I don't want to be the one to ruin that. I'll take care of it."

"It's okay, Agent Mulder. If it saves Agent Scully, count me in. I'll land on my feet and it's a risk I'm willing to take."

My my. Hero worship AND a Don Quixote crush. He could use him, but Mulder will try to protect the young agent. "Ok, Walker, I appreciate it. Let me see how far I get on my own first."

XXXXXXXX

Around 11pm, Mulder went to Scully's place, but she wasn't there. He couldn't understand where she could be so late at night unless she was taking all of her clothes off in front of frothing, horny men. He should have left his gun in the car. He might shoot the first frothing man he finds.

He decided to go over to Assistant Director Skinner's apartment. The phone won't do and they certainly couldn't talk at the Hoover Building. When he knocked at midnight, he was surprised at what he found when he opened the door. The stern AD was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and wiping his hands with a towel. The delicious smell of some rich Italian dish came wafting out the door.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you, sir—away from work."

Skinner started to push Mulder outside. "You shouldn't be here."

"Skinner?" A familiar voice sounded from behind the ex-marine. "I finished adding the spices…" Mulder goggled as Scully walked up behind their boss dressed in an oversized shirt and leggings. Her feet were bare. "Mulder?"

"Scully?" Mulder whispered and then sent Skinner a withering glare. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mulder," Scully began. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Like hell it is!" He pushed on the chest of his superior. "Undercover is it? More like under _*the*_ covers." Mulder started getting louder. "Are you enjoying her new assignment, _*Sir*_? I see it comes with benefits!"

"Shut up, Mulder!" Skinner hissed. "You are making an ass of yourself." He looked around. "Get in here before someone sees you." Skinner almost yanked Mulder inside.

Mulder stumbled into the sparsely decorated, black and white apartment. The walls were white and the furniture was black. Somehow it fit the AD, even though shades of grey would be more appropriate for the mysterious loyalties of the man. What was swimming through his head is that his partner, best friend and the woman he desperately wanted for himself was playing 'house' in their boss' apartment. He tried hard not to picture the two of them together, but the image was filtering through.

Skinner was a large man and Mulder had experienced his strength more than once. It was usually when he was restraining Mulder at the time. How could his petite 5'3" partner stop the burly ex-marine from taking what he wants? The worst scene in his head was the one that had Scully bent over the black, leather couch with Skinner thrusting madly into her from behind. He wanted to kill him. Another reason to leave the gun in the car.

"Mulder," Scully approached him carefully and tried to calm him. "Don't jump to conclusions. This can be explained."

He crossed his arms. "Then start explaining, Scully."

"She can't." Skinner's baritone echoed off the walls from across the room. "Neither can I. You will just have to accept our word that this is a work-related matter."

"Is Scully making dinner in your kitchen a work-related matter, Sir?" Mulder was trying not to fly off the handle. With learning that Scully was undercover as a stripper and Skinner was entertaining her late at night in his private home, it was starting to be too much.

"You are going to have to trust us." Scully said.

Mulder leaned into her and whispered. "How's your pole dancing? You must show it to me sometime."

Scully's eyes grew wide. "How did you find out?" She whispered back.

"Trying to keep it from me in the first place was the biggest mistake. You could get killed."

"Stay out of this and don't let Skinner know that you found out. Please! This will be over in a few weeks."

"I'm not letting this go." Mulder said loudly, wanting to touch her. She looked so delectable in that outfit that he was finding his thoughts wandering to greener (and lower) pastures. _*Wouldn't that grass be red?*_

"You _*are*_ letting it go." Skinner said suddenly standing in front of Scully. The AD was quick and silent in his approach. "Go home, Mulder and leave Scully alone. I'm watching out for her."

"I can see that." Mulder snapped back. He stared hotly at Scully. "I hope you enjoy dinner." Mulder turned and walked to the door. "Skinner, if anything happens to her, I'm holding you _*personally*_ responsible."

"I know." Skinner replied wearily. "Stay out of it, Mulder."

He left the apartment, but Mulder wasn't giving up. He got in his car and parked around the corner where he had a view of the front door to Skinner's place. About 1am, Scully came out and Skinner walked her to her car a block away. The AD scanned the road, but Mulder doubted that he could see him. The large man waited until Scully had driven down the street, then went back inside. Mulder followed his partner.

* * *

Author Note: Is Skinner getting any? Will Mulder catch Scully and get any himself? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3 - Here Comes George

Summary: What is Skinner up to? Even Scully is questioning her bosses' motives. Mulder won't tolerate this...

Chapter 3 – Here comes George

Scully was horrified that Mulder found out what she was doing. She had caught him staking out her apartment last night and decided to take a cab into the strip club this morning to throw him off. Under no circumstances could she allow her partner to know what club she was at. He could ruin the whole sting.

She and Shania practiced on the pole for hours then was invited to hang out that night at the club. There would be no dancing and she had to be in the company of one of the bird dogs at all times—bosses rules. She didn't expect Skinner to walk in that night and latch onto her while he talked to the club's owner. He had her pressed up against him and acted like he owned her and in a way—he did. Skinner was her 'pimp', as she was masquerading as a high price call girl, learning to dance for paying clients. The intimacy that they were building was a little uncomfortable, but he was playing a part, just like she was—right?

The murderer had stabbed 5 women in the Greater D.C. area, but hadn't killed in weeks. That's mainly because they sent all the natural redheads out of town and then started spreading flyers about the fabulous new 'Ruby' that would be premiering in a few days. The killer was known for waiting until he found the right victim. It took them months to see this as a serial case. Surveillance video from those nights only identified the murderer as a thin white male. The baseball cap covered his features and amazingly, he always kept turned away from the cameras—almost like he knew where they were.

Oddly, the dead strippers weren't sexually assaulted but a large piece of hair was removed from their head after they were stabbed, viciously, 20 times or more. Both Skinner and Scully scanned the place for their perp, but no one fit that very vague description. Shania took Scully over to meet some of the other dancers and she turned back to see one of the older strippers come up to Skinner to try her luck. She was still pretty, but was strung out and wobbly. Skinner looked annoyed and Scully was glad she wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this assignment.

When she came back through, Skinner went to put his arm around Scully again, but the woman stepped in between and began to caress him. Scully identified this as the classic 'cock block' method. It was a way of keeping a customer from getting to the dancer of his choice and having to settle. It was an aggressive move done by those past their prime or in need of immediate funds because it pissed off the other dancers. Skinner had been identified as a 'George', a good tipper, named for the plentiful 'George Washingtons he would carry. Scully was somewhat surprised when her hard assed boss firmly pushed the older woman aside, grabbed Scully and went to a back room with the owner, Jack Tasker. She glanced back to see the woman staring angrily at them.

When the back room door was closed, Skinner sat down with Jack, and pulled Scully into his lap. *Wow* The possessive move wasn't lost on her and Scully was acutely aware of the powerful arms and thighs that surrounded her. She swore she could feel Skinner's cock twitch.

"Jack, Ruby is going on tomorrow night isn't she?" Skinner idly fingered the edge of Scully's frilly tank top. She was embarrassed when her nipples hardened. She wondered if the man noticed as much as she noticed his hard on. Awkward.

"Yes. I've got it advertised everywhere. I think she is ready. I looked in on her training session earlier."

"Good. I'm going to have a few boys here to keep an eye on her. Any problem with that?"

Jack shrugged. "Nope, if they know the rules. Two drink minimum…"

"They won't be drinking. I already pay you enough to make up the loss. Give us one waitress and she'll get hers too. I don't want the dancers bothering them."

"Ok. It's not gonna be much fun, if they can't enjoy the flavors we offer. Speaking of that. It's customary for each dancer to give me a *private showing*. Your Ruby hasn't done that yet. I'm free tonight…"

Skinner scowled. "I thought I had made this clear. She is my whore and doesn't give free samples. I've paid you enough to let the rules slide for this venture. Do you want to renegotiate our agreement? I can have the Corleone's pay you a *private* call to discuss terms. I'm sure they will give you an offer you can't refuse."

Jack grew pale. "No, Mr. Pileggi. Your friends don't need to get involved in our personal affairs. I'm sure Ruby will do fine tomorrow." Jack licked his lips as he stared at her, but didn't say anything else.

"Alright. If I find that you have reneged on our agreement. I will be unhappy." Skinner slapped Scully on the ass. "Up, sweetheart. I've got business to handle." Scully dutifully skid off Skinner's lap. He was sporting a very large bulge by then, but now wasn't the time to mention it. He looked at Jack. "She is just watching tonight. Take good care of her—I mean it." Skinner stared the thin man in the eye and Jack withered.

"You got it." The large man strode out of the room. Scully followed, but Jack grabbed her arm right before she dispersed into the fray. "That big guy isn't treating you well. He never needs to know about our *private show*. I've watched you and I want you. How much? I'll make it worth your while…"

Scully pulled her arm away. The bird dog bouncer assigned to her didn't intervene. He was paid to protect her from patrons, not his boss. "You heard Mr. Pileggi. Leave me alone."

"Suit yourself, bitch. That was the voluntary way and came with perks and pay. There is always the involuntary one. We might have to go that route. Think about it." Tasker faded.

Scully rubbed her arm and went to watch the stage show. Her bird dog followed. Neither one noticed the two dark haired men that were watching them from a few tables away…

Authors Note: Yeah, I know the idea of Scully and Skinner can be ucky for some of you. Personally, I like older men. Shipper's-Hang in there. The next chapter has MSR smut and it goes down hill from there. ;-) I told you a plot snuck in. Darn things! They are like flies-can't keep them out. I've picked up Raid. Got most of 'em.

Next Chapter – R.I.L. (Regular In Love)


	5. Chapter 4 - RIF (Regular in Love)

Summary: Mulder is getting hot and bothered. Will he maintain his "partnership" or will he completely lose it? Scully isn't immune either...

* * *

Chapter 4 – R.I.L. (Regular In Love)

* * *

Mulder couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Dana Scully, good Catholic girl, dressed fantastically and provocatively in a peacock blue frilled tank top and daisy duke short jeans. He saw some of that soft and luscious rump peeking out from there. What he wouldn't give…

His ego deflated a bit because she was being held tightly at the waist by their boss AD Skinner. He always suspected that man had a thing for his partner. He had watched the conversation between SAC Colton and Skinner in the parking lot and was confused. If Colton was in charge, why was Skinner involved? In any event, he was doing a lot of touchy feely on Scully. That ticked him off.

"Are you ok, Agent Mulder?" Mark Walker said next to him.

"Kill the 'agent' stuff, Walker. Yeah, I'm ok." Mulder watched the bouncer fend off several interested patrons as Scully maneuvered her way backstage. Skinner was right about one thing. Mulder wasn't going to be able to protect her here. He almost lost her this morning when she took that cab. She must have noticed him watching her apartment last night. It wasn't that he forgot she was as good of an agent as he was, he just couldn't walk away.

The men kept getting approached by the ladies as they were both good looking and were wearing expensive suits. Mulder got his from his mother and Walker got his from the pile his bio-father left when he died. The boy was rich and didn't need to be working for the FBI. That made Mulder feel better about taking the kid along for the ride.

The dancer that had come up to Skinner, came over. "Hey sugar, I can dance, grind and make you come. Twenty dollars and I'm all yours."

"No thanks, is that redhead available?" Mulder wasn't trying to blow her cover, but he did want to see her. The dancer spat on the floor next to him, bringing Mulder out of his reverie and he finally paid serious attention to the slighted woman.

"I am sick of men wanting redheads. Every time we get one, the ATMs flock to her and the rest of us are scrounging for small change. I wouldn't get too attached to her. She won't be around long."

"Why not?" Mulder stared at the aging stripper.

"Sugar, we dancers know that there is a killer stalking redheads. It's all over the clubs. Several of the ladies dyed their hair so they wouldn't be targeted. This Ruby, she is naive and pathetic. No one told her about the killer, not even her pimp. She's stupid and going to be taken out—watch." The dancer smiled, but it reminded Mulder of a snake. "I'm a much safer bet."

"Uh, Uncle Mulder?" Walker said nervously. "I think Aunt Dana is looking for you at home. We should probably go."

Mulder was glad that Walker noticed Scully walking out the club door. It was late and he should probably follow her back to the apartment. "Thanks, Mark." He turned to the snake. "Appreciate the tip. We will be back tomorrow night. We'll look for you then."

The stripper's face fell. "I won't be here tomorrow night. Enjoy Ruby while you can." She stalked off.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder dropped Walker off at his car and went to stand guard outside Scully's apartment. It was a weak attempt to provide protection and between last night and tonight, he found he couldn't keep his eyes open. He closed them a little while only to awaken to a sound in the car. He looked over and met the angry, but beautiful blue eyes of his partner, Dana Scully.

"Hi Mulder." She said giving him that look.

"Hi Scully. I was…" He sighed. "I was…"

"You were trying to watch out for me." Scully finished his sentence. "You don't need to."

"I'm worried about you. You didn't take your car today…"

Scully nodded. "I was trying to give you the slip. However, I saw you and Mark at the Club. Why Mulder? Skinner and Colton have this well in hand."

"Skinner!' Mulder scoffed. "He has a lot more than this situation in hand. He was hanging all over you last night!"

"I'm a high priced called girl and he is my handler. He is playing a part—Mulder. I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this, but you won't go away!"

"He seems very comfortable touching you."

Scully sighed and looked at her hands. "Do you want to come up? You look exhausted."

"I won't blow your cover?"

"We'll have to risk it. Maybe you are a late client. Come on." Scully got out of the car and went around to the driver's side. Mulder got out and followed her to the elevator and into to her apartment.

Mulder loved this place. It was so—cozy, so—Scully.

"You can have the couch. Get some sleep. You have to go to work in the morning."

"Don't you?" Mulder said taking off his jacket.

"Yes. Later." She walked over and handed him one of the shirts he left over here.

He liked leaving clothes over her place. It meant he had a presence here. Mulder has even caught her wearing a few of his shirts from time to time. *Daymn* Seeing the woman you lust (and love) wearing your clothing is a complete turn on. There were a few close calls and Scully barely made it out with her virtue intact. This night could be one of them.

"You know this is really dangerous, Scully. Both Walker and I are worried." He unbuttoned his dress shirt and briefly revealing his muscled chest, put the t-shirt immediately on. He will have to wait to take his pants off, for a very good reason.

Scully smiled—almost as if she knew about the pants situation. "That's why Skinner and I didn't tell you. I knew you would get upset." She touched his cheek. The five o-clock shadow was turning into one of those hipster beards even as they spoke. "I'll be fine. Skinner took personal charge of this case to make sure nothing went wrong. We all know Colton's record. Skinner pulled a few strings and got oversight. I only agreed to work undercover after he did that. You know he will look out for me."

"He's doing a lot of looking, Scully—and a lot of touching. It isn't right."

"Maybe one day we will have to act a little for our jobs. Maybe we will have to pretend we are the perfect suburban couple and get away with it. I'm sure you will think differently then. You went undercover once. You did things you wouldn't normally do to keep your lid intact. You should understand."

"I do, but…" Mulder looked away.

"But, what?"

He knew he was revealing too much, but he was like an out of control Amtrak. His body must have been taken over by aliens and he blurted one of the most stupid things he could ever say. "Me touching you and Skinner touching you are different. You are mine and Skinner…" He stopped after his brain caught up with his mouth. Oops.

"Yours, Mulder?" Scully stuck a pose and it had the *Homey don't play dat* look written all over it. Super oops. He wanted to tuck her hip and neck back into alignment, but that would have made things worse.

"Uh…I'm going to go to bed." He yawned. "Wow, I'm reeeaallly tired, Scully. See you in the morning!" Mulder grabbed the offered comforter and leaped onto her couch turning into the cushions. He didn't move until he felt that she had walked away. Crisis averted. Whew! That could have been a five alarm fire, with him playing the over roasted weeny.

As the apartment grew quieter, he relaxed. It was much safer with her in the other room and the door closed. He hoped she locked it. He was being slowly tortured surrounded by Scully-smell wafting from her couch and apartment, his ginormous hard on butting up against the cushions and the desire of his life just a few feet away.

It wasn't like he slept when he was at his own apartment anyway. That's why he called her late at night. Hearing her voice was like a lullaby, but this—was torture. Usually, when he stayed over here or she was on the other side of a hotel wall, he slept like a baby knowing she was close. However, Ruby was going to dance tomorrow night and Mulder was going to be there to watch. Neither his brain nor his body could sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Near morning, Mulder woke and peeked into her room. She would be angry if she saw him acting like a peeping tom. This was her sanctuary. However, she is willing to take it off for all those men—why not him? Ok, she was under orders, but Mulder knew Skinner would never force her to do something like this. She volunteered. Perhaps it was a secret fantasy. It was definitely one of his.

Mulder licked his lips. Her creamy pale skin looked almost golden in the buttery light streaming in through the window. The crimson hair that fanned out on the pillow made his fingers itch. He knew how soft it was. He wanted her and neither Skinner nor Walker was going to take her away. She unexpectedly moaned and turned on her side. That sound aroused him painfully. He shouldn't…but he did.

Standing over her, he brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Baby soft, like he knew it was. Tracing her collarbone lightly, he elicited another sleep addled response.

"Mulllder!..."

Wow! She called out his name. God, that was sexy. He had a big piece of anatomy taking notice too. If he was gentle… Mulder shook his head. No. He wanted her full participation. He caressed those delicate freckles on her shoulder and lightly touched the mole on her mouth—like a butterfly kiss. This 5 year dance is over. When she is done with this assignment, he is going after what he wants—full throttle.

XXXXXXXX

Scully woke Mulder in time for work and shooed him out of her apartment. This was her big day and despite the fact that they both had enough vacation time to choke a Caribbean Cruise Line, Mulder wasn't using any today. "Go on—and I don't want to see you or Mark at the club tonight. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Aww, Scully! I'll be there for moral support. Agent Walker will be there to ogle you, but he is just a young kid.

"Very funny." Scully tried not to smile. "Really, Mulder. I'm anxious about this."

"You will dance fine, partner. I've seen your moves at the Christmas parties. I'm more worried about the killer getting a hold of you. Is Skinner going to be there?"

"Not the whole time, he is sending a security detail headed by Colton."

"Why after all he went through to get authority, he won't come?"

"He didn't say why, but he said that he couldn't make it until after I go on." Neither agent looked at each other, but the unspoken reason was there. Skinner couldn't handle supervising her if he watched her dance. That hard on she felt yesterday was real. It was quite a chivalrous act—really. She was glad Skinner had taken over the case. If it was Colton playing her 'pimp', the man would have totally molested her by now.

Mulder dutifully went to work and Scully took a nap. Having Mulder at her apartment last night wasn't a good idea, but she suggested it and had to live with the repercussions. Those particular consequences was an intense state of awareness of the well-muscled man sporting the huge erection that was sleeping on her couch—just feet away—in his shorts! If she 'sleepwalked' right onto his cock about 50-60 times, it could be justified in a court of law.

Scully knew that Mulder was physically attracted to her. The feeling was mutual. However, the cold truth was that crossing the line was a no-no. She had a feeling that Mulder was going to see her dance tonight and if he did, she was going to let her fantasies run wild. While the partners couldn't act on their attraction, according to the FBI, Scully decided to show him how she felt for all the world to see.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Chapter 5– D.S. (Dream Stripper) is next. Let's see her dance...


	6. Chapter 5 & 6 - DS & The Big Brass Pole

Chapter 5– D.S. (Dream Stripper or Dana Scully)

* * *

"Is Agent Scully alright?" The eager Agent Walker asked.

"Yes. I watched her place until I went to work. The light clicked on at 6am. She's okay." Mulder didn't mention he knew this from the INSIDE of the apartment because the young agent would get the wrong idea. It would be the same luscious idea he wanted, but the guy was already smitten.

"Are we going tonight? It's her premier."

Mulder kept a straight face. The puppy was begging and he didn't want to throw him that bone. He was sure the agent wouldn't make a move on Scully as long as he knew her as the kick-ass agent that hired him for this gig, but dressed in a black lace teddy with a red garter belt, G-string, black silk stockings and red fuck-me pumps? (He snuck a look at her outfit last night—it was in her bag). He might lose control of Walker and have to arrest him. Hell, he might have to arrest himself.

"I think you would be better off as a lookout…" Mulder hedged.

Mark Walker was having none of that. "We will be off duty and I can go where I please. I'm going to protect her and I wish you would come with me, but I'm going-regardless."

Ah, the boy has balls. Good for him. "I'll tag along." Mulder said secretly proud of his protégé. "The show starts at 9pm."

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Big Brass Pole (Among Other Things)

* * *

Anyone who has seen the movie 'Sucker Punch' knows how cool it is for hot, gorgeous ladies to dance to wild music and perform sexy, kick-ass moves. Dana Scully was worried. She had practiced and watched herself in the mirror. Her coach Shania told her she did well and that weirdo owner, Jack Tasker, thought she was worth bedding enough to risk the wrath of a supposed mobster. Now, she was playing for the big leagues. Not only was her purpose to attract the killer, but Mulder was in the audience. There were several other FBI agents there too—Colton among them, but she decided to focus on her partner tonight. If she didn't, the embarrassment would cripple her.

XXXXXXXX

She was ready and the announcer built her up. "Gentlemen and…a few ladies. (laughter) I present a new star of the stage—rising and shining like the gem she is. I won't talk about her beauty. (whistles) I won't talk about her body. (hoots and hollers). I won't talk about what she will do for your stick shift tonight! (applause and cat calls) I give you the fresh, the gorgeous….Lady…Ruby!" She waved a hand, exited and the stage grew dark.

A low light came up, showed Scully hanging from the pole and she wasn't touching the ground. Her arms gripped the brass tightly and the black lace teddy revealed a lot of creamy skin with her back arched. The agent turned stripper had shoulder-length red hair that streamed down like a bright flame and one black stockinged leg entwined around the pole. The other leg had a red fuck-me pump poised high in the air and the music began. It was 'American Woman' by Lenny Kravitz. The guitar rift started as she slid down to the floor into a crouch, back flipped landing on those heels and fell into a straight split. The crowd went wild, she rolled, shimmied up then bent over and shook her g-stringed behind provocatively to the beat while watching the audience with a sultry smile. They hooted and dollars were thrown.

Scully wasn't worried about the money. She concentrated on her routine until she caught Mulder's eye and the man looked stunned. Even his mouth was hanging open. He did make eye contact and his face melted into a passionate smile that set her heart racing and his thunderous applause faded into an intense hot look about which there was no mistake. She smiled alluringly. Mulder—this is all for you.

The next move was to run, leap into the air and grab the pole spinning around and around. Her ruby-red hair fanned out as she whirled and then slunk to the floor where she arched her back, spread her legs and pumped up and down against the pole for the delight of the men. (if only Mulder was doing this to her) Gracefully twisting and standing up, she strutted to the other side, bent over and tilted down an arm of her teddy. It revealed a little more than her shoulder—but not too much. Then she did a fantastic pirouette before slowly descending into a straight split and winking at the audience. Scully looked briefly at Colton and his crew. The group of 5 agents were motionless. Total shock and awe. The remarkable flip she did to a squatting, then a standing position got ecstatic reviews.

Shania and she had actually worked out a little 'special' for the audience. A female dancer came out and they did a tandem, shimmy dance routine then simulated sex between them. They bumped their hot pockets on the floor before rolling together and Scully landing on top pumping up and down. Once Scully somersaulted off, she and the other dancer kissed, then the dancer walked off stage. Before the song ended, Scully had spun around that pole again with amazing dexterity and the last note had her hanging just as she started. The place erupted—it was a near riot. Money was thrown on the stage in massive numbers and Shania arranged to pick it up. She promised not to touch it as it was her debut money and special.

When the lights faded and Scully released the pole, she practically fell. "Oh, my god! I can't believe I pulled that off!" She couldn't wait to see Mulder's reaction.

Shania picked her up and hugged her. "You were the best dancer I have seen in over three years! Congrats, honey. Go out and take your bow. I got your back."

Scully did walk down onto the floor and the bird dogs, bouncers, wait staff and various had to shield her from the admirers. She looked over at Mulder's table and found him standing in rapt attention and then applauding thunderously. She smiled one of her 1000 watt smiles and allowed herself to be led off to the dressing rooms. It was a triumph for her and her heart was overflowing…right up until she was ambushed with a knife.

* * *

Authors 2nd Note: Oh come on! It's a short story! I have to break it up into little chunks. Will Scully survive? Will Mulder fuck her brains out? Will Mark Walker get any? Stay tuned for the next continuing storrrry….of the cats that's gone to the dogs**. Uh…sorry…wrong show. Of the pussy that's gone to the Mulders? (hee hee!)

**Reference: Veterinary Hospital? The Original Muppets? I'm not THAT old am I? Ok…maybe. Call me 'experienced'—Hey—it's that's a GOOD thing. No beginner's manual needed… I could open a school for young puppies, but my BF would object. Keeping everyone happy AND having a ball. YAY! :0)


	7. Chapter 7 - Full Contact (Two Way)

Chapter Summary: The case starts to wind down. That means Mulder and Scully can start to wind up. It's wonderful being treated like a star...

* * *

Chapter 7 - Full Contact (Two Way)

* * *

Scully was surprised that after her triumphant performance that she was now the victim of a vicious attack. The serial killer clipped her shoulder, drawing blood, but her FBI training taught her to spin away and subdue the attacker. Her groupies had left her alone in the room to change and that when the killer struck. Surprisingly, it was a _*she*_ in a baseball cap. The vulture that came after Skinner and later found to have petitioned Mulder was none other than the Serial Stripper Killer, herself.

Despite the attempt on her life, Scully felt sorry for her. Phyllis Cranston didn't have much in this world. She had mousy brown hair, a once cute face, and a life of dreams. Her drug addiction led to prostitution and ruined her. Jack Tasker, the owner of the strip club, felt sorry for the woman and gave her a chance. It was almost as if he knew she was dying before she did. Not only had Phyllis lost several jobs and johns to redheads, but her redheaded doctor didn't find her stage 4 lung cancer in time to do anything about it.

Phyllis decided to make a statement and it seemed Scully was her last hurrah. The poor woman didn't put up much of a fight and was taken down easily. Apparently, she used the last of her strength in the attack and fell gasping for air. Scully pushed the panic button they had given her and Skinner and Colton came running. Mulder and Walker saw the ruckus and joined them, but all they could do was watch the last gasps of a condemned woman. By the time the paramedics came, she was beyond hope. Phyllis Cranston died on the way to the hospital with her fist clenched as if she was still holding the knife.

XXXXXXXX

Scully's brief moment as a sexy, escort stripper was over and the halls of the Hoover Bldg. will never be the same. The next week was painful. She was on leave as she waited to be cleared from the Bureau psychologist. Mulder called her several times a day, just to hear her voice. Also, she had lunch with her partner and Agent Mark Walker a few times because she wanted to see the young agent before he was reassigned.

Mulder was not going to allow Walker to stay after the young man nearly tripped over his tongue putting two and two together. Once he understood that the sexy bombshell on the stage was the same no-nonsense pathologist that hired him, the poor kid was in love. Mulder had to drag the man from Scully's dressing room that night as he watched the kick-ass FBI Agent zip tie her attacker dressed in 4 inch fuck-me pumps and black thigh high stockings. The angle he had looking down inside her lace teddy, wasn't helping.

Scully tried to do her part to discourage him, but it had no effect. She had to get him to stand down soon because she noticed the agitation rising in her partner as the kid got on his nerves. The parting was bitter sweet.

"I appreciate you keeping Mulder company while I was on assignment, Agent Walker." Scully held out her hand.

"No problem, Agent Scully." He shook and held it—drawing her close. "By any chance do you eat dinner?" Walker was looking hopeful.

Mulder broke in. "She does, but not with you." Mark looked hurt.

"What Mulder means," Scully tried to soothe, "Is that Mulder and I are partners again and you will be reassigned to a different area."

"Like Siberia." Mulder said under his breath. Scully elbowed him.

"You mean I can't continue to see you?" Agent Walker looked perplexed. "Why not?"

"Because, she is spoken for."

Mulder's words didn't surprise Scully. After Mulder's behavior this last week, it shouldn't surprise Mark either. This was inevitable. She danced for him. He wanted her—she wanted him. Why fight it? Mulder certainly wasn't holding anything back.

When they were alone, his advances have been blatant and he was just waiting for her to respond. It should bother her that Mulder assumed she would willingly fall into his arms, but he was right. If the two dozen red roses delivered to her apartment from 'Spooky' weren't a clue of a change in their relationship, it must have been the peacock blue corset with the set of 3 licorice g-strings from Vicky's Secret that was the biggest hint. He wanted to cross that line and the feeling was mutual, however she wanted to close the case first.

Poor Mark. He had noticed the burning looks that Mulder had been giving her all week, but he was hoping that he still had a chance. A+ for effort. Scully gave Mulder an irritated glance. He didn't have to be so gleeful about throwing his conquest in Agent Walker's face. She tried to soften the blow.

"My partner _*meant*_ that you will have new adventures with a different set of people."

"I'd rather have adventures with you, Agent Scully." Walker smiled goofily, but it didn't last long. Mulder was approaching the young agent threateningly and Scully intervened by holding him back.

"That won't be possible." She said sweetly.

Walker finally got it, staring at a looming Mulder. "You mean I can't and live."

"Yeah." Scully confirmed. "Something like that. Thanks for understanding." She pushed Mulder away, kissed Agent Walker's cheek and he blushed.

"You're a classy lady, Agent Scully." He walked toward the door. "If things change, I'll still be around. Just so you know, I'll never forget that night. That's primarily because I have a copy of your dance routine on DVD. A lot of the guys have it—in fact most of the building. Be warned." He grinned and closed the door behind him.

"Sheila in accounting has a copy too." Mulder said quietly. "She has been after you for years."

Scully was stunned. She stood staring at the basement door to their office. "The whole building, Mulder?" She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or horrified.

He came up behind her. "I have a copy too." Mulder was close and spoke low in her ear. "Let's watch it together."

"Mulder… We are at work."

"Let's leave then."

"We have a debriefing at 1pm with Skinner."

"Yeah." Mulder sounded sour. "He's gotten his jollies out of this case. Has he talked to you recently?"

Scully put a hand on his arm. "No. He was mostly…a perfect gentleman."

"Mostly?! I bet he has a copy too."

"Mulder… Don't make this worse. He is already angry with you for finding out my assignment, going to his apartment and almost blowing my cover. Being at the club didn't help and you brought the young and impressionable Agent Walker with you."

"You make it sound like I'm the corruptor of souls. Walker was the one making the moves on you a minute ago." He backed away. "Sure you don't want a young pup to satisfy you, Scully? Walker will oblige."

Scully wore an impish smile. "I could ask Skinner. He seems to know the way around the female form." She tried to keep the teasing out of her voice and Mulder's reaction showed she was successful.

"If he even _*looks*_ at you wrong, I'll…"

"You'll what? Skinner will have you unconscious in seconds." She tried to go back to her desk, but Mulder pulled her to him.

"You…are…mine." He squeezed her. "What would you do if Skinner tried for you?"

"I'd scream." Scully said burrowing into him. "There wouldn't be much else I can do. He's a big man."

"I am too." Mulder said slyly. "Want to see how?"

"We shouldn't—regulations..."

"Fuck that. I want you."

Scully smiled. "What are you going to do— _*if*_ you get me?"

"I have some ideas…."

* * *

Authors Note: The case is almost closed and then Mulder and Scully will be free to explore. I tried to swat those darn plot flies, but with the heat and humidity out here, they respawned. I think Mulder should get a private showing…don't you? But first—a number. It's not 69, but close enough…

* * *

Next Chapter – B.B.F.S. (Bare Back Full Service) It's not a gas station, but there is a whole lot of pumping going on.


	8. Chapter 8 - BBFS

Summary: I couldn't keep you hangin'. We're off to the races...

Chapter 8 – B.B.F.S. (Bare Back Full Service)

The dynamic duo had to put their ideas on hold until after the meeting with Skinner. Mulder was especially looking forward to this to see just how infatuated his boss was over his partner. The older man has lost his wife a few years ago and he seemed like a healthy red-blooded male, if that prostitute he was with meant anything. Playing pimp to Scully had to have affected him.

They walked into his office to see the large man staring out of the window. He turned and the reflection off of his wirerims made his face unreadable.

"Mulder, Scully—please have a seat." He waved them to the chairs in front of his desk and the agents sat in their usual spots. However, instead of sitting down, Skinner walked to the back of his office, grabbed a bag and stalked back, placing it on his desk with a clatter.

"These are all the confiscated DVDs that were made of your…ahem…performance, Agent Scully. I tried to get as many as I could and Tom Colton is on suspension for the selling and distribution of…um…confidential material. Let me know if you find any agents that still have a copy as they have been warned."

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. Mulder prayed Skinner wouldn't find his DVD. He desperately wanted to keep it. However, he hoped that Walker's version got confiscated—the kid didn't need that kind of temptation. He kinda liked him and didn't want to have to break anything on his body.

"Um…thank you, Sir?" Scully didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome." Skinner responded to her and Mulder noticed he avoided eye contact with his partner. "You did good…uh…work on the case and I know that was a little out of your comfort zone."

*Probably out of yours too, Skinner* Mulder snickered silently.

"I'll see that you are given a commendation for your…efforts."

The poor AD. He couldn't even look at Scully and the discomfort he was showing discussing the case was palpable. Skinner cleared his throat and turned his attention to him.

"Ahem. Now, Mulder. There was a very good reason you weren't told about Agent Scully's assignment and one of them was so that you didn't interfere. You could have compromised the case and Agent Scully's well-being."

"But I didn't, Sir." Mulder tried to look contrite.

Skinner looked fierce and leaned forward. "Following Scully was the wrong move. Showing up at my home at midnight was the wrong move. Threatening me was *definitely* the wrong move. The only reason you are not being disciplined is because nothing happened that would have affected the outcome of this case. Next time I won't be so generous."

"Yes, Sir." Mulder usually was more combative, but he wanted to keep that DVD. Skinner had to know he had a copy and hasn't ordered him to surrender it.

"That's all for now." They got up to go. "Agent Scully—will you stay behind, please?" Skinner practically was staring at his desk.

"You can talk in front of me, Sir." Mulder offered. He didn't want to leave Scully alone with him. What if he overpowered her, bent her over his desk and took her?

"This is private. Please ask Kimberly to hold my next meeting until I buzz her."

"Skinner, I think I should really remain behind…"

"I'm not going to touch her, Mulder. I'm sure she has told you the details of why she was over my condo that night. Please go."

Mulder slunk out, but waited outside in the secretary's office for his partner. The pacing was driving Kimberly crazy. Even the rookie agent, already nervous about seeing AD Skinner, was getting stressed.

"Agent Mulder, please have a seat. I'm sure Agent Scully will be out in a moment." She glared at him and he sat and sulked. Kimberly went from giving him strange looks to sympathetic ones.

When Scully emerged, fully dressed, Mulder was so relieved he jumped up and almost hugged her in front of Skinner's secretary. Managing to pull it together, he lifted his head and walked out while they both tried to ignore the ravenous stares from the other G-men as they went down the hall. Mulder had a stare of his own for them and it said: *Fuck off! She's taken. Stripper Scully is TAKEN!*

Mulder was having a very hard time maintaining his professional façade. It wasn't the first time he noticed the sway of Scully's hips and certainly not the plumpness of her petal-like lips. Her hair was soft and divine, but now he was starting to rhyme. He wasn't even sure when he started wanting her in his head, all he knew is who he wanted to bed. *Calling Dr. Seuss… Therapy session needed….*

By the time they got to the basement, his hormones had reached a fevered pitch and he couldn't take it anymore. Closing the door, he swooped her into his arms and kissed Scully passionately. She returned the sentiment and before either one of them knew it, Mulder had her bent over his desk, his erection digging into her stomach.

"I need you—now!" He hissed and after she nodded, he pulled up her skirt, tore her pantyhose while ripping her black lace underwear off .*Black lace?* Scully frantically unbuckled Mulder's pants and reached for his manhood.

Mulder let out a moan as her little fingers closed around his pulsating cock and she squeezed. "Scully!" He pushed her up on his desk and all the pencils and paper crashed and fluttered to the floor in a frenzy. Spreading her thighs wide, Mulder thrust, aggressively, into Scully hot and wet core. She gave a shout and Mulder started grunting in time with his lunges.

Scully was holding onto his arms as she tried to keep pace and their eyes locked. This wasn't the horizontal mambo, or submarine races, they were fucking like animals. Mulder nearly came meeting her burning hot gaze and he never saw a hungrier look on a woman's face. He was sure he mirrored her and the moans and cries that came from those perfect lips were making him even more frantic.

Finally, he was pounding into her so hard that the desk started to move, but he didn't stop. "Come for me, Mulder. Come inside me!" Scully nearly screamed and he hoped no one heard that. He leaned down and kissed away her cries as he pushed deep and exploded. Little black spots danced before his eyes as he drained into her. My god. He has never felt anything like this.

They started to calm down, chests heaving from the exertion and sweat droplets were on their faces and necks. Mulder's eyes never left hers and the electricity exchanged between them was still ricocheting around the room. He kissed her passionately. Scully returned the fervor, but slowly it softened into tender exploration and eventually they resumed logical thought.

When he grew soft and slipped out, he felt like he was leaving home for the first time. He wanted to do it again, but they shouldn't have done it this time—at least not here. Mulder took out his handkerchief and wiped himself, then tenderly cleaned her. The look in her eyes and the wide smile, showed she was very pleased—with everything. Mulder put himself back, zipped and helped Scully to her feet.

"Wow, Scully." Mulder said pulling her into his arms. "That was incredible!"

"Yes it was. I knew our first time would be explosive…" She reviewed the state of the room. Files and pencils were everywhere. "But this?..." Scully was amazed, but very happy. She pulled his head down for a kiss. "We had better clean up."

Mulder started picking up the devastated room as Scully tried to calm down her hair and affix her clothes. Her hose was ruined and she took it off. The little scrap of lace on the ground must have been the remnants of her panties. Mulder put them in his pocket, surreptitiously. He wanted to keep them.

Suddenly there was a rap at the door. Both agents jumped.

Author's Note: Could it be Walker or Skinner looking for a threesome or just an innocent agent with paperwork? Will the hot, heavy smell of sex be noticed? Stay tuned! Our dynamic duo isn't done yet!

Next Chapter – Off Stage Fee


	9. Chapter 9 - Off Stage Fee

Summary:

Caught *almost* in the act... There is a question on the table. Only the bold can answer...

* * *

Notes:

Took a mini vacation to a wonderful beach. Tanned and relaxed, I'm back. Need your help though...

* * *

Chapter 9 – Off Stage Fee*

* * *

The knock at the door startled them. The agents scrambled to straighten themselves up and Scully was turning beet red. She was the one who wasn't wearing any underwear and her skirt was one of her shorter ones. Mulder gathered up the spilled files while she grabbed her purse and took out her perfume, spraying a little in the air. The knocking grew more insistent and the knob was turned.

"I'm glad I locked it." Mulder whispered, breezing past her to get the door. "I'm coming!" Mulder yelled. The word choice struck him and he turned back to his partner who was wearing a small smile as she leaned on her desk in a casual pose.

The door swung open and Scully hoped her blush had tamped down especially because she was going to have to face…SAC Tom Colton. That man had terrible timing. Colton had never visited them in the basement—ever. Their meetings were usually in Skinner's office or outside of the workplace. Besides, this Special Agent in Charge was on suspension. How did he even get in the building?

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Scully crossed her arms.

The agent's quick eyes scanned the room. "So this is the famous den of the X-Files. Kinda messy—isn't it?"

"I knocked some files over." Mulder said ensuring the man recognized his presence. "What do you want?"

Colton pinned Scully with his gaze. She was trying not to get self-conscious. There was no way he could know that she just had hot gorilla sex on Mulder's desk and she wasn't wearing any underwear. _*Just act normal*_

"I came down to offer Agent Scully my apology for my unauthorized promotion of her excellent performance to uh…many interested parties."

 _*That's an apology?*_ Scully just wanted to get rid of him. "Thank you, Tom. As you can see we have a lot of work to do and you should leave before Skinner finds you here." Colton came closer to her. She watched Mulder stiffen by the door.

"I also came to ask the lovely, Agent Scully, if she would like to have dinner with me tonight. Consider it a 'thank you' for working _*under*_ me on this assignment."

Scully didn't like the way he said 'under'. She was about to turn him down when Mulder did it for her. That was a mistake.

"She's busy, Colton." Mulder said approaching. Scully tried to catch his eye and tell him to back down, but he refused to take his glare off the other man.

"Is she?" The other agent turned to Mulder. "How would you know?" He looked around again. "This is a nice, cozy, PRIVATE office, Mulder. I bet you could do a lot of things down here and no one would find out about them. Is Dana _*busy*_ because you are taking up all of her time—on and…off the job?" Mulder opened his mouth, but Tom barreled on. "Is that perfume, I smell? I wonder how much of that is all over _*you*_ , Spooky."

"That's enough." Scully intervened. "We didn't request your presence and it isn't welcome. No, I do not want to go out to dinner with you, not now or ever and I am asking you to leave."

Colton whirled back to her. "Agent Scully, I came down here in the spirit of friendship, but I think I stumbled upon something else. That door was locked for a reason. Files are scattered all over, perfume in the air…you aren't wearing pantyhose. I think I know exactly what was going on in here and fraternization is a breach of FBI regulations. I could breakup your partnership with just the allegation. Now, I could go to A.D. Skinner with my surmises or we could have a deeper discussion of this issue over dinner. Which one suits you?"

Scully quickly moved to block Mulder and gave him a look. "Agent Colton, you are already on suspension for distributing confidential material about my assignment. An attempt at blackmail will not only put another mark against you—it will also be believed because you are such a snake. My advice is to retract that statement and leave."

The deep red color on Colton's face was rewarding and the picture of his ass walking out the door was—vindication. She closed the door and Mulder didn't have to do anything. Thank god. Scully was afraid of what he would do.

"Scully…" Mulder began. "Colton…if he…"He was seething.

She hugged him briefly. "I know, but that was close. He still might tell Skinner just out of spite. We will have to be a lot more careful and not lose control like that again."

"That's hard to do around you, Scully." Mulder said completely serious. "We need to finish what we started if you expect me to behave..." The phone rang and Mulder picked it up with annoyance. "Mulder." Scully watched as he listened for a minute. "I'll be right there, Sir." He sighed. "Skinner wants me to pick up a case file for review. We will go over it tomorrow morning. I don't want another case right now. I was hoping that I would have some time alone with you."

"We will, Mulder." Scully just got a brilliant idea. "Would you mind if I took the rest of the day off? I have some errands to run."

"Scully!" He whined. "I can't sit here alone! I'll spend the rest of my day looking at my desk with a hard on."

"I think it would be worse if I was here. I need to get re-outfitted and we both need to cool down. Besides, you have to review the file for our meeting tomorrow. Come over for dinner when you get out."

"Yeah." Mulder was sulking as she had stolen his puppy again. However, after Scully makes her arrangements—Mulder isn't going to be sad tonight…

XXXXXXXX

Mulder watched his partner walk out the door. Her swaying hips had a whole new meaning. That was the most spontaneous, erotic and hottest sex he has ever had. They almost tore each other's clothes off! Smiling to himself, he patted his pocket where the scrap of lace was. When he got Scully alone tonight, he was going to tie her to the bed with it and try to top this afternoon.

He went and got the file from Skinner. The man was back to his usual gruff self. The nervous person that he was with his partner was out of character for him. It turned out that another reason for him to come up was that Mulder forgot to sign his statement from that evening at the strip club. Fine. The FBI and paperwork go together like peas and carrots. He searched his pockets and didn't find a pen. Skinner shoved one at him with irritation and he signed.

He would have rather spent the last few hours staring at Scully and reliving the moment, but he was going to see her soon. He couldn't wait. Mulder reviewed the new case and it looked routine. A town was experiencing a rash of unpredictable behavior and they think it might be aliens. Naw, someone probably just put LSD in the water—hell, worked for him. Anyhoo, they would be on the road and that meant hotels with connecting rooms! Man the battle stations!

Now that he thought about it, just showing up in his suit from today wasn't special enough for dinner. He was going to go home and change first.

* * *

*Off Stage fee is when strippers prefer to work 'off stage' to make more money. They do lap dances and back room…services, but they have to pay management a fee for the privilege.

* * *

Author's Note: What surprise do you think Scully has in store for Mulder? Is Mulder planning a surprise of his own? The two agents have taken the edge off and now they can explore their desires. If there is something you would like to see? Review or message me. I'm cooking up a little something, but I take commands…I mean direction well. What's your M&S fantasy? (Is that a Freudian slip I see?) I think I gave a hint to mine… ;-) I don't think I'll do a shades of grey on this story, but I'll know when the time is right…


End file.
